


Sunday Morning

by rock_mafia



Series: Sunday [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, genre: established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_mafia/pseuds/rock_mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for goddess47 on livejournal, who requested sleepy boys, wherein John and Rodney spend a lazy morning in bed. Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. ~550 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Outside, the sky is gray and angry as the rain falls, pelting the city with a vengeance. They’re not accustomed to bad weather on Atlantis, but on days like today, it’s not unwelcome so John settles back against his pillow and just listens.

Beside him, Rodney’s sprawled out on his belly. His mouth is slack against the pillow as he snores quietly and it’s all John can do to keep from reaching out and touching him.

Closing his eyes, he tucks his arm behind his head and savors the quiet morning.

—

When John wakes again, it’s much later. It’s still raining outside, but it’s slowed to a gentle pitter patter against the windows. Rodney’s still sleeping, but John can’t wait any longer so he reaches out and runs his fingers down his t-shirt clad back.

  
“Hnnng,” Rodney whines, eyes fluttering open. “Time z’it?”

  
“Don’t know,” John says and then he leans over to press a kiss to Rodney’s lips.

  
Rodney sighs against him and opens his mouth just a little. It’s all the invitation John needs to roll Rodney onto his back and then he’s there, covering Rodney’s body with his own.

  
“S’a nice way t’wake up,” Rodney says as John drags his mouth down Rodney’s neck, sucking and nipping on the tender skin.

  
“Mmm,” John moans in response. It takes some maneuvering thanks to their sleep-addled brains but they manage to get Rodney’s shirt off and then his boxers and John can already feel Rodney’s cock twitching to life against his thigh.

John leans down, trailing lazy kisses down Rodney’s chest and belly. Rodney arches into him and moans.

“John.”

“Yeah,” John sighs, nosing Rodney’s thighs apart. He licks Rodney’s hardening cock once before he kisses his way back up Rodney’s body, sliding his own boxers down as he goes. He reaches blindly for the lube they left on the nightstand and fumbles with the top before he gets it off.

Sitting up, he squirts a little into his hand and slicks his own cock before he leans back over and slides into Rodney with a moan of pleasure.

They aren’t usually afforded the luxury of a lazy Sunday in bed, so John takes his time, fucking Rodney slowly as Rodney writhes beneath him, needing more.

After what feels like hours, Rodney can’t take it anymore.

“John,” he gasps, his cock red and aching between them. “John, please.”

John silences his cries and pleas with his lips and Rodney stiffens beneath him, blunt fingers clawing at John’s back.

John can feel his own cock throbbing, aching for release so he shifts his angle just a bit to hit Rodney just right and suddenly Rodney’s ass is clenching around him.

It’s all John needs to fall over the edge of orgasm, his entire body tensing as he explodes instead of Rodney. He can feel Rodney coming as well, coating their chests and bellies with hot, sticky come.

When it’s all over, John rolls off and collapses beside Rodney, completely spent.

“Mmm,” Rodney moans, eyes glazed over with a look of pure lust. “Could definitely do with a few more days like this.”

John sighs his agreement and closes his eyes.

He drifts off to sleep with Rodney’s come still drying. It’ll be a bitch to clean later, but John’s got all day. 


End file.
